


Absorbed by the Darkness

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Suicidal Thoughts, set in earthbound but mother 1 is referenced heavily, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: The Giygas fight, from Giygas' perspective.





	Absorbed by the Darkness

You are Ness. This much I know.

He told me about you. He told me that you’re the one that would defeat me if I didn’t let him join my forces. I feared you, I feared the Apple of Enlightenment’s prophecy, and I was foolish in my fear. I let him join.

I regret it. Now, in this moment, I regret it more than anything. I hate you. I hate having to face you like this, broken and completely distorted compared to my original form. I hate the fact that I’m basically at the mercy of some stuck-up kid in a capsule who holds my power in his hands.

You’re holding back. Why? Is it because of him? He told me that you were friends once before you abandoned him. Are you really so despicable that you only care about him now that he’s a problem for you? Disgusting. You are disgusting.

If only you knew what I used to look like before becoming as distorted as I am now. Would you believe that there were humans who loved me? I was raised like one of your own. That’s how I know what your kind is capable of.

You look a lot like the one who defeated me back then. What was his name? Ninten? Yes, you look like Ninten. I hate you. I hate you and I hate your kind and I hate your planet.

It hurts. It hurts more than you could ever imagine and you cannot possibly grasp how much it hurts, it feels so good but it hurts because the power is overwhelming and I can’t control it and it hurts, Ness. I feel...good.

_Ness._

Everything is pouring out of me. I don’t even know if my attacks are doing any damage to you. All I know is that it hurts and I want it to stop but at the same time I want it to keep going, Ness. I want it to keep going and I want you to die but I want you to stay alive too so that way you can watch me kill you over and over and over and over and

_Ness. Ness. Ness._

It hurts so much it hurts so much but it feels good, doesn’t it? I’m happy. I’m so happy that I get to be here with you, sharing this moment, watching you cry out in terror because you’re just as happy as I am. I’m happy, Ness.

_NESS._

Oh god im not happy im not happy, it hurts it hurts it hurts it feels like im being squeezed and twisted and rolled into unnatural proportions and my bones are cracking and my intestines are squishing but i dont have anything inside of me, im just an entity now and im not even sure if i still exist because i cant feel anything except for how GOOD it feels, ness ness ness please help me please help me it hurts

**You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas’ attack!**

_Ness ness ness ness ness_

I’m so happy to see you, Ness. I’m going to rip out your throat so you can’t scream and then I’m going to gouge out your eyes so you can’t look to your friends for help and I’m going to sink my teeth into you and rip and tear until you bleed out.

_Ness ness ness neSS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS_

I dont want to die i dont want to die i dont want to die i dont want to die please make it stop it hurts it hurts i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you please help me ness i cant see i cant hear i dont know if youre still there to listen to me but i hate you and i want you to help me please ness please

**Paula’s cry was absorbed by the darkness.**

You can’t pray for help because no one can hear you out here. It’s just you and me and we’re trapped at some unspecified point in time and no one will ever be able to come to your rescue because ive got you, ive got you and youre never going to defeat me it feels so good it hurts it hurts

_NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS_

Just die already please just get out of here leave me alone i hate you i hate you i wish you were dead i wish everyone was dead i want to die i want my mother and father i never wanted to hurt anybody i just wanted to live in peace but everything was taken away from me and its all your fault and its my fault and its your planets fault and its my familys fault and now ill never be able to see them again i hate you i hate you i hate you i want to die i just want to die i hate you i hate you i hate you ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness

_OH GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH I DONT KNOW WHATS HAPPENING I WANT MY MOM I WANT MY MOM I WANT MY MOM NESS PLEASE HELP ME HELP ME I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON IM SCARED NESS IM SCARED_

_~~The song reminds you of a memory. She sang to you when you were little, but you always pretended not to like it because you were “too mature” for lullabies. She could probably tell that you enjoyed it, though, since she sang it to you every night no matter how much you protested. You fell asleep effortlessly every time. __~~_

____

~~_S T O P S I N G I N G ._~~

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I CANT DIE I CANT DIE IM SORRY IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYONE I DONT WANT TO DIE NESS_

~~I don’t want to die, Mother.~~

* * *

**The war against Giygas is over.**

**Author's Note:**

> some people??? write about one of the creepiest fights in video game history??? to cope???? anyway i still havent played mother 1 so i hope giegue/giygas' depiction is accurate......i was having a Bad Day when i wrote this as you can probably tell


End file.
